Geburtstagschaos
by usakoqueen
Summary: Sanae und Tsubasa sind schon einige Jahre verheiratet und haben bereits zwei Söhne.    Kleine FF über die Liebe, Verantwortung und das Chaos
1. Männer allein zu Hause

**Geburtstagschaos**

**Männer allein zu Hause**

„Halt stopp...stopp...stopp", hastig eilte Tsubasa zu seinem jüngsten und hievte ihm gerade von dem äußerst wackeligen Hocker herunter.

„Daichi? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst auf deinen Bruder acht geben? „ vollkommen aus der Puste setzte er Daibu zu seinem ältesten an den Tisch zurück.

„Aber Papi, Daibu will immer den Teig leer schlecken, aber der ist doch für Mami", beschwerte sich Daichi während er mit seinen Händen die Teigschüssel fest umklammert hielt.

„Irrtum, der Kuchen ist für Mami Krümel, der Teig ist immer für Papi", erwiderte Tsubasa und tunkte seinen Zeigefinger in die zum Glück noch volle Rührschüssel und naschte anschließend genüsslich an seinem Finger.

„Und für mich", quietschte Daibu auf und klatschte strahlend in seine Händchen, bevor er sich seinen Daumen wieder in den Mund schob um seinem Vater wie immer nachzuahmen. Laut schmatzend gluckste er zufrieden auf.

„Falscher Finger", murmelte Daichi und tunkte schließlich ebenfalls seinen Finger in die Schüssel. „Oh wie lecker" rief er ganz beglückt auf."

Grinsend betrachtete Tsubasa seine beiden Jungs. „Was predige ich euch denn immer", lächelnd nahm er einen Teelöffel aus der Schublade tunkte ihn erneut in den Teig und schob ihn Daibu in den Mund. „So mein Wonneproppen, damit du auch in unserem Club der wissenden Männer aufgenommen werden kannst!"

„ mjamiiiiiiiiiiiii", jubelte Daibu verzückt auf und schleckte genüsslich am Löffel rum.

Lachend wusch sich Tsubasa seine Hände und räusperte sich. „So und nun Männer! An die arbeit. Daichi such die Schokoflocken heraus und rühr sie unter den Teig und du Daibu trägst die Last der Verantwortung und rufst Papi wenn Daichi fertig ist!" Mit einem mahnenden Blick das Daichi auf seinen Bruder einen Moment aufpassen sollte, lief er genauso eilig aus der Küche wie er zuerst reingeeilt kam und ergriff den Telefonhörer.

„Sanae? Bist du noch dran?"

„Ja wo warst du denn?" Eher besorgt als beruhigt lauschte Sanae dem Hörer auf der anderen Seite. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Was hast du mit den Jungs angestellt?"

„Wieso ich?", belustigt setzte sich Tsubasa auf den Wohnzimmertisch und ließ seine Beine baumeln.

„Weil du immer die Jungs zu irgendetwas anstiftest, wenn ich nicht da bin."

Lachend beugte sich Tsubasa etwas vor und linste zur Küchentür, die er aufgelassen hatte für alle Fälle. „Diesmal aber nicht wirklich nicht, diesmal ist alles heil geblieben, kein Teller oder irgendwelche Vasen sind zu Bruch gegangen und alle Bilder hängen auch noch an der Wand."

„Sollte mich das beruhigen Schatz?"

„Ein Versuch war es wert", lachte Tsubasa auf. „Außerdem hab ich dir es schließlich versprochen. Im Haus wird erst mal kein Fußball gespielt, auch keine Kopfbälle oder irgendwelche neuartigen Akrobatischen Verrenkungen ausprobiert, also keine Angst bis jetzt hab ich mich dran gehalten.

„Mhh...", etwas misstrauisch schaute Sanae auf ihre Uhr. „Ich hoffe das Haus steht noch, wenn ich wiederkomme, aber wie dem auch sei, die Besprechung mit Addidas verlief recht gut, sie wollen dich für ein weiteres Jahr verpflichten, bei doppelter Gage", erwiderte sie voller stolz in ihrer Stimme.

„Hey, das ist ja super."

„Das klingt so nichtssagend Tsubasa, freust du dich denn nicht?"

„Aber klar, aber ich mach es nicht wegen des Geldes, das weißt du doch."

„Ja ich weiß Liebling, aber du bist es ihnen nun einmal wert und..."

„Ich bin nicht käuflich, mir macht es einfach nur Spaß", unterbrach er sie abrupt, bevor Sanae mal wieder eine ihrer endlosen Debatten über sein Mangel am profitablen denken anfing.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber..."

„Nichts aber", erwiderte er schon wieder ganz fröhlich. Es ist super das du das geschafft hast und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, was wir mit dem Geld anstellen, aber das erzähl ich dir wenn du wieder zu Hause bist."

Seufzend hielt Sanae inne, was hatte er denn nun wieder ausgeheckt? „Ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes."

„Unsinn, was du immer wieder gleich von mir denkst, wie immer hab ich nur das Beste im Sinn, wobei mir einfällt. Zieh dir heute Abend was hübsches an."

„Was hübsches? Wieso?"

„Wieso? Du kannst fragen stellen, was ist denn heute für ein Tag?"

Grübelnd kramte Sanae nach ihrem Terminplaner und schlug den heutigen Tag auf. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Oh Gott, warst du mit Daichi heute beim impfen?"

„Wie? Sicherlich, er war richtig tapfer aber das meinte ich doch nicht."

„Hmm, also wenn du auf etwas anderes anspielst, du weißt doch, das ich nichts machen wollte."

„Genau und deswegen lässt du dich heute von mir verwöhnen, es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag. Also ich hab schon alles in die Wege geleitet, die Kinder werden heute Abend abgeholt und bleiben über das ganze Wochenende bei Carlos und seiner Familie, so das wir beide alleine sind. Heute Abend sind nur du und ich hier, lass dich einfach überraschen.

Vollkommen Überrascht errötete Sanae. „Mein Flug geht gleich, ich muss jetzt los", flüsterte sie belegt. „Du bist der Beste, ich liebe dich, bis nachher", überglücklich machte sie ihr Handy aus. Heute Abend hatte sie ihn endlich wieder mal ganz für sich alleine.

„", stürmte Daichi auf seine Mutter zu, die ihn sofort lächelnd auf ihren Arm nahm.

„Hey mein großer, das Haus steht ja noch."

„Papi und ich haben heute Kuchen gebacken für dich!", strahlend sah er seine Mutter in die Augen."

„Wie und er ist etwas geworden?", schmunzelnd schielte sie auf Tsubasa der lächelnd mit Daibu auf seinem Arm zu ihr rüber kam und ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf ihre Wange gab.

„Was denkst denn du?", griente Tsubasa vergnügt.

„Ich habe auch geholfen Mami."

„Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt, wenn meine drei Jungs heute so fleißig gebacken haben", lachend stellte sie Daichi wieder auf seine Füße ab und steuerte Richtung Küche zu.

„Halttttttttttttttt", hastig setzte Tsubasa Daibu auf den Boden und eilte seiner Frau hinter her und erreichte gerade noch eben ihren Arm.

„Nanu? Tsubasa was ist denn?", verwundert sah sie in sein hochrotes Gesicht.

„Ähm, hehe...geh da lieber noch nicht rein", verlegen kratzte er sich an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Wieso nicht?", sofort misstrauisch geworden löste sich Sanae von ihm und trat in ihr Reich, in ihr Territorium hinein und strauchelte vom Schlag getroffen ein wenig zurück. „Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wie hast du das denn nun schon wieder angestellt?"

„Wir waren das nicht", kicherten Daibu und Daichi im Chor hinter ihrem Vater vergnügt auf und umklammerten jeweils sein rechtes und linkes Bein."

„Verräter", murmelte Tsubasa und schielte auf seine beiden Sprösslinge runter, bevor er wieder hochsah und in Sanaes teils streng und wiederum teils recht belustigtes Gesicht sah.

„Ähm...ich...liebe dich?", erwiderte Tsubasa zaghaft entschuldigend.

Seufzend schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit dir tun?", resignierend betrachtete sie die Splitter auf dem Boden und nicht zum ersten Mal dachte sie wie unpraktisch Glas sein konnte. Hast du wenigstens den Glaser schon angerufen?"

„Ähm, ja, aber ich konnte keinen mehr erreichen", murmelte Tsubasa entschuldigend und verschränkte nervös seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Ich hab auf Band gesprochen, aber |€®1keine Sorge, letztes mal hat er gesagt, das ich 15 Prozent Rabatt bekomme, also lohnt sich das warten doch."

„Mhh, ja weil du Stammkunde bei ihm bist und er durch dich schon prima seinen Altersruhesitz finanzieren konnte", seufzend öffnete Sanae einen Schrank und holte Besen und Schaufel hervor. „Tut mir jetzt alle mal einen gefallen und rührt ja nichts an. Tsubasa du bringst meinen Koffer ins Schlafzimmer und bringst Daichi aus der Gefahrenzone hier raus und du Daichi rettest Papis Fußball und befreist ihn vom Pudding oder was auch immer an ihm klebt."

„Zu Befehl Señora Ohzora", salutierte Tsubasa und drehte sich abrupt um. Fragend sah er zu seinen Söhnen, die immer noch kichernd an ihm klebten und schüttelte hochrot seinen Kopf, stampfte aber mit dem Gewicht seiner Kinder an seinen Beinen durch die Küchentür hinaus.

„Papi, dein Ball...dein Ball", kicherte Daichi vergnügt los. „Umdrehen!"

„Oh nein , mein lieber, nichts da, ihr kommt mir hier erst mal nicht mehr rein. „Missmutig hob Sanae Tsubasas Fußball aus einen Teich voller Mehl, Milch, Eierschalen und Schokoladenpudding mit den extra Stückchen heraus und steckte ihn in eine Plastiktüte hinein. „Hier Daichi und bitte über die Badewanne und schmier das Geländer nicht voll und nun alle drei raus", mit erhobenen Zeigefinger zeigte sie Tsubasa seinen Weg, den er ohne viel Aufhebens mit seinen lasten an den Beinen, mehr ungelenk, als geschickt fluchtartig verließ.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem vergnügten funkeln sah Sanae ihnen hinterher.

„Männer, lässt man sie zwei Tage mal alleine", lächelte sie. „Wenn sie nicht so liebenswert wären, würde man ihnen ab und an gerne den Hals umdrehen." Schmunzelnd besah sie sich das ganze Chaos und machte sich dann an die Arbeit, dieses Schlachtfeld zumindest oberflächlich wieder wie eine Küche aussehen zu lassen.

1


	2. I still burn

I still burn

Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Diese Stille, diese unglaubliche Stille. Lächelnd betrachtete sie den fein säuberlich gedeckten Tisch. Eine einzige Rote Rose prangte darauf. Ihre Lieblingsblume, mitsamt einem herrlichen Festmahl. Das Tsubasa so gut kochen konnte wusste sie bis jetzt nicht einmal. In den sieben Jahren ihrer Ehe überraschte sie Tsubasa immer wieder. Wann hatte er nur die Zeit gefunden, das alles hinter ihrem Rücken zu planen? Und wie zum Teufel hatte er es geschafft ihre süßen Kinderchen einzuspannen, das sie es nicht einmal bemerkte? Das sie sich vor allen Dingen nicht verplapperten? Vielleicht war sie in letzter Zeit zu unaufmerksam gewesen, vielleicht aber hatte sie zuviel gearbeitet, sonst war es ja immer Tsubasa der selten daheim war, aber in letzter Zeit...musste soviel koordiniert werden. Tsubasas Werbekampagne mit Adidas musste sorgfältig geplant sein. Seine Fotoshootings mussten terminiert werden um auf keinen Fall, in ein Trainingslager, oder während der Saison statt finden. Und vor allem musste sein neuer Vertrag mit dem FC Sao Paulo ausgehandelt werden. Ihr Göttergatte würde doch sonst noch ehrenamtlich spielen, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. Hauptsache er durfte Fußball spielen, da hatte er sich nicht geändert.

Schmunzelnd nahm sie die Rose in ihre Hand und roch daran. Selig lächelte sie.

Ihr süße naiver treuherziger Ehemann, sie würde ihn nicht anders haben wollen und bald war ja der Stress wieder vorbei, dann war alles geplant und terminiert und sie konnte wieder ganz Mutter und Ehefrau sein.

„Du denkst schon wieder zuviel Liebste", sanft umschloss Tsubasa seine Frau von hinten mit seinen Armen.

„Heute ist dein Geburtstag, also entspann dich einfach und lass dich von mir verwöhnen.

„Die Kinder sind fort?"

„Ja, und nun schtttttt...heute bist du von deinen Pflichten als Mutter enthoben und das heißt du Konzentrierst dich auf das allerwichtigste und das ist dein Geburtstagsessen und mich", grinste Tsubasa mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Den Kindern geht es gut, sie sind gut aufgehoben, mach dir also keine Sorgen. Rivaul hat mich schon angerufen. Hayate ist wie jeden Abend nervtötend und jammert, das er nicht baden will und Daibu lässt sich von der gesamten Familie wie immer durchknuddeln und zieht jeden der ihn ansieht in seinen Bann!"

„Ganz der Papa eben", murmelte Sanae seufzend. Sie vermisste ihre Kinder, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie hinter sich das Original und ein Abend mit Tsubasa mal ganz alleine zu verbringen, das war das schönste Geschenk was er ihr hätte machen können.

Zärtlich wand sie sich in seiner Umarmung und umschlang mit ihren Armen seinen Hals.

„Du bist das beste was mir jemals passiert ist. Ich liebe dich so sehr, weißt du das?"

„Mhh...ich hab da so einen leisen Verdacht", erwiderte Tsubasa fröhlich.

„Du Spinner", kicherte sie.

„Aber ein netter Spinner, der für seine Frau vor nichts zurück schreckt und hinter ihrem Rücken heimlich einen Kochkurs belegt hat und seinen Lehrer dadurch früher in Rente schicken konnte. Du siehst also, das ich absolut niemals wirtschaftlich handle!"

„Weißt du? Ich glaube nicht, das er dir da Böse ist", seufzend kuschelte sie sich näher an seine Brust heran.

„Ich bin es mit Sicherheit nicht, ich hab einen riesigen Hunger und wenn es so gut schmeckt wie der Kuchen, kann ich mich richtig glücklich schätzen, aber", zaghaft hob sie ihren Kopf zu ihm empor.

„Bitte sag mir, das du die Küche hinterher wieder aufgeräumt hast...ich hab..."

Keine Panik", stolz grinste Tsubasa Sanae liebevoll an.

„Heute Nachmittag bist du viel zu früh nach Hause gekommen, aber jetzt...ich kann dir berichten, das deine Küche blitzblank sauber ist, du könntest auf dem Fußboden essen!"

„Was wir aber lieber nicht ausprobieren wollen, da du dir ja schon die Mühe gemacht hast, den Tisch zu decken", lachte Sanae auf.

„Eben!"

„Hör auf zu reden und gib mir lieber nun die Vorspeise", murmelte Sanae nur noch und verlangte nach ihrem recht als Tsubasas Frau.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du das sagst", kichernd zog er Sanae an sich heran und brannte ihr seinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seufzend strich er über ihre Taille rüber.

Endlich war sie wieder daheim. Er hatte sie furchtbar vermisst, sie war zwar nur wenige Tage fort gewesen, aber sie fehlte ihm immer schrecklich, und sei es auch nur wenn er nur eine Nacht nicht gemeinsam mit ihr verbringen konnte, was leider häufiger vorkam, als ihm lieb war, aber das brachte nun einmal sein Beruf so mit sich. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie er jemals ohne sie ausgekommen war, vielleicht war er einfach nur unselbständig, aber er vermutete einfach, das es an der Tatsache lag, das er verliebt war ...und wie er verliebt war.

Manchmal hatte er solche Angst sie zu verlieren, das er einfach soviel Glück nicht verdient hatte, das es ihn schier verrückt machte. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang Glück gehabt, er wollte sich keinen Illusionen hingeben, das es sein ganzes Leben so sein würde.

„Was hast du?" Atemlos löste Sanae den Kuss und schmiegte sich zärtlich an Tsubasa heran. „Wieso schaust du auf einmal so bedrückt?", wisperte sie leise an seiner Brust.

Erstarrt, versuchte Tsubasa sich zu sammeln und schenkte seiner Frau ein Unschuldslächeln.

„Es ist nichts, ich bin nur froh, das du jetzt bei mir bist", erwiderte er ausweichend und drückte sie näher an sich heran. „Weißt du, das du jedes Jahr noch schöner wirst?"

„Schmeichler", wisperte Sanae errötend. Strahlend musterte sie Tsubasa voller Hingabe.

Wie viel Glück sie doch hatte. Es erschien ihr immer noch wie ein Traum, das Tsubasa nach so vielen Jahren eines Tages ihre Liebe erhört hatte. Es kam ihr einem Wunder gleich, das ausgerechnet sie Sanae Ohzora, ehemals Nakazawa die Mutter seiner Kinder sein durfte, das sie ihr Leben mit ihm teilen konnte, das sie immer bei ihm sein konnte und sich um ihren süßen Fußballnarr sorgen durfte.

„Komm", flüsterte Tsubasa lächelnd und führte sie nun an den gedeckten Tisch hin. Liebevoll und galant führte er sie zu ihrem Platz und setzet sich ihr gegenüber hin. Das flackern der Kerze verriet das irgendwo ein Fenster geöffnet war. Eine sanfte Brise wehte herein und umschmeichelte Sanaes Haar. Die Schatten des Feuers des Kerzenhalters umspielten ihre Gesichtszüge, so das Tsubasa für einen Augeblick den Atem anhalten musste.

„Wunderschön", brachte er fast heiser hervor. Wie konnte so ein Wesen, das eines Göttin glich ihn nur lieben? „Wenn ich jetzt sterbe, würde ich dich auf Ewig so in Erinnerung behalten wie jetzt!"

Verwirrt, aber verlegen senkte Sanae ihren Kopf und schaute auf die Rosen. Ihr Herz klopfte lautstark, ein Wunder das sie Tsubasas Worte überhaupt hören konnte.

Sittsam, folgte er ihren Blick und lächelte. Sanft klatschte er in seine Hände.

Sanft schwingende Klänge erklangen. „Deine Lieblingsblumen", flüsterte er zärtlich.

„Weiße und Rote Rosen", mit leuchtenden Augen hob sie ihren Blick zu ihm. „Mein Prinz! Wie schaffst du es nur, dir solche Kleinigkeiten zu merken?"

„Ich kenne dich, ich kenne alles was du liebst und was du brauchst! Schau mal hinter die Vase", sanft deutet er auf ein kleines kaum sichtbares Päckchen, was sie im dämmrigen Licht des Kerzenschein noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, ebenso wenig wie sie wahrgenommen hatte wie Tsubasa sich wieder erhob und hinter ihr getreten war. Neugierig nahm sie das Päckchen. Tsubasa war immer sie einfallsreich, wenn es um Geschenke ging.

Zaghaft öffnete sie es und stockte. „Oh Tsubasa", freudig zog sie ein wunderschönes Medaillon aus einer Schatulle heraus und klappte es auf.

Atemlos sah sie auf zwei Bilder, ein Bild was Tsubasa als kleinen Jungen zeigte und ein Bild von ihr selber, was sie als kleines Mädchen zeigte. „Ich weiß...weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...", flüsterte sie mit zittriger bewegender Stimme.

„Dreh das Medaillon um", murmelte Tsubasa leise.

Etwas durcheinander drehte sie das Medaillon um. „Oh, da ist ja etwas eingravieret?"

neugierig las sie die Inschrift und erstarrte. Einen Augenblick dachte sie, ihr Herz bliebe stehen. Stumm betrachtete sie wieder die Bilder ihrer Kindheit. Erinnerungen kamen ihr hoch. Bilder unterschiedlichster Begebenheiten. Bilder ihrer Kindheit und ihrer Jugend.

Mit Tränen benetzten Augen, nahm sie kaum wahr wie Tsubasa ihr das Medaillon abnahm und um ihren Hals anlegte. Es brannte wie Feuer an ihrer Haut, so heiß und innig, wie die Liebe die sie für ihn empfand. „I still Burn", wisperte sie immer wieder die Inschrift des Medaillons. „I still Burn…"

"Happy Birthday Liebste…Happy Birthday Anego!"


	3. Zweisamkeit

Zweisamkeit

"Du bist verrückt einfach nur verrückt!" Eben noch berührte sie ehrfurchtsvoll ihr Medaillon und im nächsten Moment hielt ihr Tsubasa einen Briefumschlag entgegen.

„Hey du hast schließlich nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag!"

Errötend lächelte Sanae. Was hatte sie da nur geheiratet? Er war immer so unglaublich lieb, aber entschieden verrückt. Nun besah sie sich schon zum fünften Mal die Karte, die sie aus dem Umschlag herausgenommen hatte. Er schenkte ihr eine Parisreise. Sie war schon weit herum gekommen, bei einem Ehemann wie Tsubasa war das auch nicht anders möglich gewesen, schließlich kümmerte sie sich um all seine Organisatorischen Belange, führte Gespräche und auch ab und an Interviews, plante und managte so ziemlich alles was ihren Göttergatten betraf, aber in Paris war sie noch nie gewesen. „Die Stadt der Liebe", hauchte sie ganz entzückt.

„Sie es als nachgeholte Flitterwochen an Liebste, du wolltest doch immer welche nachholen, aber uns kam ja immer etwas dazwischen."

„Hayate und Daibu", murmelte Sanae und stand auf um sich auf Tsubasas Schoß zu schieben. „Aber wohin mit den Kindern? Wir können sie doch nicht Rivaul für eine Woche aufdrücken?"

„Das liebste Sanae, habe ich auch schon längst geregelt. Wie es der Zufall so will, wird sich meine Mutter gemeinsam mit Daichi in den Ferien hier einnisten und _voilà_, das ist für uns die Chance einmal so richtig schön Urlaub zu machen! Dann kann ich zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit dir auf die Pelle rücken und dich nerven mit Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

„Spinner", lachte Sanae überglücklich und verpasste Tsubasa einen Kuss. „Bisher konntest du dich noch nie beschweren. Gott Tsubasa du bist einfach eine Wucht, wenn ich dich nicht schon längst geheiratet hätte, würde ich das jetzt auf der Stelle tun!"

„Oh was für eine Erleichterung", gluckste Tsubasa. „Das heißt du hast mir das Desaster in der Küche verziehen?"

Ein weiterer Kuss, bestätigte ihm seine Frage. Sanft schlang er seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie leicht an sich. „Gut, das merke ich mir beim nächsten mal, dann weiß ich was ich tun muss, um meine kleine Frau zu besänftigen!" Eine Kopfnuss ließ Tsubasa auflachen, ehe er Sanae leicht in ihren hintern Kniff, ehe er sie losließ.,

„Das weißt du doch so oder so schon längst!"

„Dieses Geheimnis nehme ich mit ins Grab!"

„Du bist ein Spinner, aber ein süßer Spinner!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Ein Spinner mit einem ziemlich überzeugenden Ego!"

„Das habe ich mir über die Jahre hinweg schwer antrainiert, also lass mein armes Ego in Frieden zu Abend essen, er hat Hunger!"

„Du armer, aber ich weiß ja, ich stehe an zweiter Stelle, wenn es ums essen geht. Ein Magen mit Loch ohne Boden!"

"Autsch", dabei weiß ich ja nicht mal, ob es schmeckt."

„Vergiftet wird es schon nicht sein, auch wenn du gekocht hast!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte meine Mutter am Telefon dabei, die mir Anweisungen erteilt hat!"

„Ahhhhhh, dann kann es ja nur gut sein." Lächelnd ergriff Sanae seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich freue mich wahnsinnig auf Paris, nur wir beide, ganz alleine..."

„Ganz alleine und ich besuche nicht mal Misaki!"

„In unseren Flitterwochen, wäre das ja auch ein Ding mein Schatz!"

„Können wir denn einen Abstecher ins Disneyland machen?"

„Du bist wie deine Söhne und wirst nie erwachsen werden, aber was dich glücklich macht, macht mich erst recht Glücklich!"

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte!" Lächelnd erhob Tsubasa sein Weinglas. „Auf Paris..."

„Auf Paris..."

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

„Ist es noch weit?"

„Nein...schau du kannst den Turm doch schon sehen!"

„Das hast du vor einer halben Stunde aber auch schon gesagt, meine Füße tun weh."

„Was meckerst du eigentlich? Du warst schon in Paris und auch ganz bestimmt schon beim Eifelturm!"

„Jaaaa, aber ich war Jung und blind...der Turm war einfach denn da...wo ich auch war."

„Du armer", schnaufend blieb Sanae stehen. Es wäre ja gelogen, wenn sie sagen würde, ihre Füße würden nicht weh tun. Sie taten weh und wie. „Weißt du, wir hätten doch die U-Bahn nehmen sollen."

„Mein reden, aber du hörst ja nicht auf mich!"

„Ja ich gebe es zu, ich dachte eben, man kann das kleine Stück auch zu Fuß gehen."

„Und was haben wir jetzt davon?"

„Großes Fußaua, wie Daibu wohl sagen würde!" Stöhnend blieb Sanae stehen und wartete das Tsubasa sie eingeholt hatte, ehe sie sich bei ihm einhakte. Na komm, wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir den Rest nicht auch noch schaffen oder? Wír Ohzoras geben schließlich niemals auf!"

„Aufi aufi, kann ich darauf nur sagen", murmelte Tsubasa alles andere als begeistert.

Der Weg war weit, der Weg war schmerzhaft, aber schließlich gelangten sie zu ihrem Ziel. Ergeben blieben sie stehen.

„Ach wie schöööööööööööön", jauchzte Sanae begeistert. „Ich will ganz nach oben auf die oberste Plattform, ja...ja...bitte sag ja?"

Belustigt beobachtete Tsubasa seine quirlige Frau und lächelte. Er liebte es, wenn sie das kleine Mädchen heraushängen ließ. Lächelnd nickte er. „Ich habe doch nicht den weiten Weg zu Fuß hergemacht, um jetzt nicht bis an die Spitze zu gelangen!" Grinsend hielt er ihr seine Hand hin, die sie freudig ergriff. Frankreich war eine wunderbare Idee gewesen, auch wenn Taro ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen war, das sie ihn nicht besuchen kamen, aber er musste zugeben, es war schon etwas besonderes, nicht wegen seinem Beruf nach Frankreich zu fliegen, sondern wirklich um Urlaub zu machen. Er musste feststellen, das er eigentlich ziemlich die Kultur Frankreichs verpasst hatte. Nie hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, nie war er auf die Idee gekommen, mal ins Louvre zu gehen um sich die Mona Lisa anzuschauen, oder auf den Eifelturm zu steigen, oder den Notre Dame zu besichtigen. Seine Frau die seither eine romantische Ader besaß würde ihn morgen nach Versailles verfrachten, ehe sie dann die letzten zwei Tage ihres Aufenthaltes im Disneyland verbrachten. Lächelnd kaufte Tsubasa die Tickets für den Eintritt zum Eifelturm. Es war ein gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, so kam Sanae mal aus allem heraus. In letzter Zeit hatte sie sich viel zu viel zugemutet. Sie war immer so blass gewesen und er hatte sich ernsthaft sorgen um ihre Gesundheit gemacht, aber hier...hier blühte sie förmlich auf. Ihre Wangen glühten rosig, ihre Augen bekamen ihren alten Glanz zurück. Er wusste er war ein Komplizierter Zeitgenosse und seine Söhne Daibu und Hayate schlugen ebenfalls nach ihm. Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er eine Assistentin einzustellen, die seiner Frau bei der Organisation entlastete, aber das schlug sie kategorisch grundsätzlich aus, sie wollte partout nicht, das jemand anderer ihre Aufgabe übernahm und schon gar keine andere Frau. Sie managte ihn eigentlich schon sein ganzes Leben lang, aber früher war sie ja auch nicht Mutter seiner Kinder gewesen und sie hatten Pläne. Sanae wollte unbedingt noch eine Tochter haben, der Stress würde also noch erheblich zunehmen. Auf der anderen Seite war er sehr froh, das sie das alles für ihn tat. Er führte sich nicht gerade sonderlich geschickt auf, wenn es um Verhandlungen ging. Nun hatte sie die Verhandlungen mit Adidas abgeschlossen, die Verträge waren unterzeichnet und er ganz Offiziell das neue Gesicht von Adidas, wenn er diese Verhandlungen geführt hätte, wäre wohl dabei heraus gekommen, das er zwei Jahre praktisch umsonst gearbeitet hätte, was ihn zwar nichts ausgemacht hätte, schließlich machte es ihm ja Spaß, aber so war es doch besser. Nicht das er das Geld brauchen würde, er hatte mehr als genug, aber es war ihm schon sehr lange ein Bedürfnis Kinder in Not zu unterstützen. Die meisten Gelder die er neben seinem Beruf einnahm flossen in dieses Hilfsprojekt hinein. Sanae meckerte zwar ab und an mit ihm, er müsse ja nicht gleich 100% immer spenden, aber im Grunde war sie sehr stolz auf ihn, das er es tat.

„Sag mal träumst du? Nun komm..."

Verlegen grinste Tsubasa. „Ich komme ja schon..." Grienend gab Tsubasa Sanae die Eintrittskarten um sie aufzubewahren, wenn er sie behielte, würde er sie nur verlieren, wie sagte Sanae immer? Wenn sein Kopf nicht angewachsen wäre, würde er ihn sonst noch unterwegs verlieren.

Glücklich ohne weitere Vorkommnisse verbrachten sie wunderschöne Tage in der Stadt der Liebe, die sie am letzten Abend mit einem Gondelfahrt auf der Seine abschlossen. Friedlich an Tsuabasa angekuschelt, seine Nähe genießend war Sanae die glücklichste Frau auf der weiten Welt. „Weißt du, es war so schön, die Tage hier mit dir, endlich meinen Fußballer wieder einmal für mich ganz alleine haben zu können. Das habe ich so sehr vermisst, weißt du? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du gehörst jedem, nur nicht mir."

Sanft küsste Tsubasa ihr Haupt und lauschte dem Plätschern der Seine und Sanaes Worten. Er war zu wenig daheim, das wusste er. Seit die Kinder da waren konnte sie ihn auch nicht mehr immer begleiten, so wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte. „Meine Anego", hauchte er. „Wenn jemand ein Besitzanspruch auf mich hat, dann nur du, kein Vertrag, keine Verpflichtung kann daran jemals etwas ändern!"

„Ich weiß...und dennoch, ich vermisse die alten Zeiten, am liebsten würde ich wie früher jede Sekunde bei dir sein und ich weiß, das geht nicht mehr."

Liebevoll löste er sich etwas von ihr und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran, hob ihr Kinn an. „Ein Wort von dir und wir werden auch da eine Lösung finden...so wie immer!"

„Versprichst du es?"

„Ja, ich verspreche es."

Liebevoll liebkoste Tsuabasa ihre Wange, zärtlich schmiegte Sanae sich an seine Hand heran, ehe Tsubasa seinen Kopf senkte und sie küsste. Zart umspielte seine Lippen die ihren, neckte sie, forderte sie ihn mehr zu geben. Er hatte stets die Welt erobern wollen, aber mit den Jahren wurde ihm mehr und mehr klar. Fußball war nicht alleine sein Leben, ohne Sanae an seiner Seite, war sein Leben nur die Hälfte wert, erst seit sie ihm in die große weite Welt gefolgt war, fühlte er sich komplett und vollständig. Er brauchte sie, ihr Talent, ihre Zuneigung, ihr unerschütterliches Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Sie war sein Gegenstück, der verrückte Pol seines Lebens.

Glücklich nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch hinab ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Innig streichelte Tsubasa ihn. Sie hatte es ihm heute beim Abendessen gesagt, sie erwartete wieder einen kleinen Ohzora, oder auch eine kleine Ohzora, es hatte endlich geklappt, das war der Grund für ihre Überspanntheit gewesen, für ihre Blässe. Es war nie der Stress gewesen, nur die ganz normale Müdigkeit die jede werdende Mutter am Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft befällt. Tsubasa schwor sich für sie da zu sein, wann immer sie ihn brauchte. Sein Traum war nicht nur der beste Fußballer der Welt zu werden, nein...ein weiterer Traum war seine Familie glücklich machen zu können und Sanae seine nie endend wollende Liebe Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht weiter zeigen zu können, ihr beweisen zu können, das sie vor einigen Jahren, die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, als sie sich für ihn entschied. Tsubasas Kuss wurde fordernder und nur das Mondlicht, das ihre beide Gestalten auf dem Wasser an der Seine wiederspiegelten, war Zeuge dieser Liebe, die so unendlich tief und rein, wie die Ewigkeit war.


End file.
